buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Buffy Summers/Gallery
Season 1 s1a3.jpg s1a5.jpg s1a15.jpg s1a4.jpg s1a21.jpg s1a16.jpg s1a20.jpg s1a2.jpg s1a14.jpg s1a6.jpg s1a18.jpg s1a7.jpg s1a8.jpg s1a10.jpg s1a11.jpg s1a19.jpg s1a9.jpg s1a12.jpg s1a13.jpg s1a17.jpg s1a1.jpg s1a22.jpg s1b5.jpg s1b2.jpg s1b1.jpg s1b3.jpg s1b8.jpg s1b4.jpg s1b6.jpg s1b7.jpg s1c5.jpg s1c7.jpg s1c8.jpg s1c1.jpg s1c4.jpg s1c6.jpg s1c2.jpg s1c3.jpg s1c9.jpg s1d1.jpg s1d2.jpg s1d3.jpg s1d4.jpg s1d5.jpg s1d6.jpg s1d7.jpg s1d8.jpg s1e1.jpg s1e2.jpg s1f1.jpg s1g1.jpg s1g2.jpg s1h1.jpg s1h2.jpg s1h3.jpg s1i1.jpg s1i3.jpg s1i2.jpg s1j1.jpg s1j2.jpg s1j3.jpg s1j4.jpg s1k1.jpg s1k3.jpg s1l3.jpg s1l4.jpg s1n1.jpg s1o1.jpg s1o2.jpg s1o3.jpg s1o4.jpg s1q1.jpg s1q2.jpg s1q3.jpg Season 2 s2a1.jpg s2a2.jpg s2a3.jpg s2a4.jpg s2a5.jpg s2a6.jpg s2a7.jpg s2a8.jpg s2a9.jpg s2a10.jpg s2a11.jpg s2b1.jpg s2b2.jpg s2b3.jpg s2b3 2.jpg s2b4.jpg s2b4 2.jpg s2b4 3.jpg s2c10.jpg s2c9.jpg s2c1.jpg s2c2.jpg s2c3.jpg s2c4.jpg s2c5.jpg s2c6.jpg s2c7.jpg s2c8.jpg s2d1.jpg s2d8.jpg s2d6.jpg s2d7.jpg s2d2.jpg s2d3.jpg s2d10.jpg s2d4.jpg s2d9.jpg s2d5.jpg s2e1.jpg s2e2.jpg s2e6.jpg s2e3.jpg s2e4.jpg s2e5.jpg s2e5 2.jpg s2e5 3.jpg s2f1.jpg s2f2.jpg s2f3.jpg Season 4 a7.jpg a4.jpg a11.jpg a2.jpg aa2.jpg a1.jpg a5.jpg a6.jpg a6-2.jpg a12.jpg a8.jpg a14.jpg a15.jpg a16.jpg c1.jpg b22.jpg b3.jpg c3.jpg c5.jpg b4.jpg b6.jpg b8-2.jpg b9.jpg d1.jpg c2.jpg d2.gif c55.jpg c66.jpg c7.jpg c4.jpg d11.jpg e2.jpg e3.jpg d14.jpg d16.jpg d18.JPG f1.jpg d3.jpg d7.jpg d4.jpg d15.jpg d17.jpg d10-2.jpg d12.jpg d13.jpg BaR.png Sarah-s4-08923.jpg e11.jpg e22.jpg e33.jpg f11.jpg f22.jpg f3.jpg f4.jpg a13.jpg f5.jpg f6.jpg f7.jpg f8.jpg f9.jpg g1.jpg g2.jpg g3.jpg g5.jpg g6.jpg g7.jpg Buffy solo Image:YoungBuffy.jpg|Buffy Summers, age 5 Image:YoungBuffy2.jpg|Buffy Summers, age 8 Image:EarlyBuffy.jpg|Buffy at Hemery High School, age 15 Image:Buffy_Season_1.jpg|Buffy, age 16 Image:VampBuffy.jpg|Buffy's nightmare of becoming a vampire Image:BuffyFirstDeath.jpg|Buffy's clinical death at the hands of The Master Image:BuffyRocket.jpg|Buffy defeats the Judge through unconventional means Image:BBB-006.jpg|Buffy, beyond her control, is smitten with Xander Image:BrokenTotS.jpg|Buffy Image:BuffyProm.jpg|Buffy Summers: Class Protector Image:Buffy1.jpg|Buffy in the school basement Image:Buffy.jpg|Buffy, age 19 Image:Eliza (254).jpg|Buffy after she switched bodies with Faith Image:BuffyGetOut.jpg|Buffy's starstruck reaction to Dracula Image:BuffyTheGift.jpg|Buffy's second death Image:Buffyback.JPG|Buffy after her second resurrection Image:BuffyHim.jpg|Buffy relaxing in the Bronze Image:BuffyCereal.jpg|Buffy pouring cereal Image:BuffyTotV.jpg|Buffy Image:Season8-1art.jpg|Buffy Image:BuffyS8.jpg|Buffy Image:BuffySummersSeason8.jpg|Buffy jumping out of helicopter Image:BuffyHomesick.jpg|Buffy misses home Image:Buffy_f1.jpg|Buffy, 16 years of age Image:Buffy4.jpg BuffySeason5.jpg|Buffy, age 20 BuffySoloSeason2.jpg BuffySoloSeason22.jpg BuffySanFran.jpg|Buffy reaffirms her destiny in San Francisco BuffyIssue40.jpg|Buffy after Giles' death and the destruction of the Seed BuffyPergamum.jpg|Buffy accepts that she's going to die and takes on The Master BuffyPoutySeason2.jpg BuffyS3.jpg b5.jpg buffyhaircut.jpg Buffy8mon.jpg Buff8.jpg $(KGrHqJ,!ioE3R+BtpcWBN749Ej2(!~~0_1.jpg|Buffy _6770309.jpg|Buffy _7148615 Buff Nosferatu poster.jpg|Buffy - Nosferatu sign 2buffy037.jpg|pretty 3buffy022.jpg|Buffy - Graduation Day 4~116 Buff - Stay off my stuff!.jpg|Buffy - I hate it when the undead touch my stuff! 443695-buffy.jpg|Buffy Prophecy-girl-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-6924102-640-480.jpg|Buffy Buffy-season-2-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-1264416 450 329.jpg|Buffy Buffyseason3hair.jpg|Buffy Buffys4s1.jpg|Buffy Season 5 Buffy.jpg|Buffy Buffyseason6-1.jpg|Buffy Buffyseason6bhair.jpg|Buffy Buffy season 7 -1- Buffy microsite.jpg|Buffy 5buffy056.jpg|Buffy falls of the winnebago 502862-unhappy_buffy.jpg buffy169.jpg|Buffy in dreamland BuffyPergamum.jpg|Buffy Cute-Sarah-Michelle-Gellar-Buffy-season-3-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-23040511-1024-768.jpg|Yes, I do like ice skating Buffy-The-Vampire-Slayer-Omnibus-Volume-1-You-Are-The-Slayer.jpg|Buffy S1BUFFY8.jpg|Buffy meets the Master buffy36 S8 Wolves at the gate.jpg|Buffy S3BUFFY1.jpg|Buffy sarahbuffpromo1ps7.jpg|Buffy in a Halloween dip sarah-s1-012.jpg|Buffy sarah-michelle-gellar-172.jpg|Buffy sarah-s3-060.jpg|very pretty _5027924.jpg _9006785_orig.jpg 3buffy012.jpg|S3 Promo 87.jpg 92.jpg|Buffy dressing as Faith 100.jpg 102.jpg 99.jpg|Buffy-Season 4 93741-143757-buffy.jpg 150935-128967-buffy Stake to the heart.jpg|A Stake to the Heart 42.jpg buff221.jpg buffy155.jpg buffy215.jpg 503185-want_beer.jpg|Cave Buffy Buffy-season-1-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-1418312-1869-2560.jpg cc_images021.jpg Risk2_241@Sarah_Michelle_Gellar.jpg sara.jpg sarah_michelle_gellar_012.jpg sarah-s1-017.jpg|Buffy-Season One sarah-mags-s2-001.jpg sarah-mags-s2-051.jpg sarah-s1-032.jpg sarah-s1-040.jpg sarah-s3-036.jpg smgellar009.jpg 065 Buffy - Restless Sandbox playing.jpg|Sandbox playing Buffy Once More With Feeling Going Through The Motions.jpg|Buffy singing! Buffy the graduation day part 2.png|Buffy with Faith's knife Buffy scythe chosen.jpg|Buffy wielding the scythe Buffy help.png|Buffy working as a guidance councilor Buffy villians.png|Buffy after being shot by Warren Buffy double meat palace.png|Buffy working at the Doublemeat Palace S514_Buffy.png G3367_photo07.jpg|Buffy as a cheerleader BuffySword.jpg BuffyPier.jpg Buffy and her Loves Image:BuffyAngel1.jpg|Buffy and Angel Image:SpuffyTouched.jpg|Buffy and Spike Image:Spuffelsome.jpg|Buffy's fantasy about Angel and Spike Image:BaR.png|Buffy and Riley Image:Batsu.jpg|Buffy in bed with Satsu BuffyAngel7.jpg BuffyAngelS2.jpg BuffyAngelS5.jpg|Angel returns to Sunnydale to comfort Buffy after her mother's death BuffyAngelmakelove.jpg BuffyAngelS8.jpg BuffyandSpikeTouched.jpg BuffSpike.jpg BufRile.jpg Bufrile2.jpg _3629421 Bangel.jpg 62685_10_122_393lo.jpg 62703_13_122_311lo.jpg 62704_14_122_554lo.jpg bu-an5.jpg|Surprise! buffy099.jpg buffy100.jpg buffy-the-vampire-slayer_1024x768.jpg mantle-couple.jpg sarah-mags-s2-066.jpg sarah-s4-089.jpg|Buffy and Riley having the giggles spike---buffy-spike-618356_595_842.jpg 502883-wish_he_stayed.jpg|Angel comforting Buffy 501712-interrupted_snack.jpg|Don't bite 62684_9_122_548lo.jpg buffy105.jpg Buffy and other Slayers Image:BuffyKendra.jpg|Buffy and Kendra Young Image:Fuffy.jpg|Buffy and Faith Image:BuffyFray.jpg|Buffy and Melaka Fray 4X22REST2291_thumb.jpg|Buffy and the Frist slayer Fuffy2.jpg Fuffy3.jpg Fuffy4.jpg Bendra.jpg BuffyvFray.jpg BuffyvFray2.jpg Bineya.jpg S3BUFFYFAITHCAP56.jpg|Buffy and Faith BUFFYFRAY19.jpg|Buffy and Fray S3BUFFYFAITHCAP57.jpg|Buffy and Faith BUFFYFRAY5.jpg BUFFYSATSU35.jpg|Buffy and Satsu BUFFYFRAY27.jpg|Fray gettin' the kick Buffy&faith revelations.png|Buffy finds a friend in another slayer, Faith BuffyFaith-1-.jpg Related Image:Buffy Grave.jpg|Buffy's tombstone. Image:Gilesdebut.jpg|Buffy meets her Watcher, Rupert Giles, for the first time. 1X03WIT1226.png|Buffy with best friends Xander and Willow 277308_1020_Buff and Dawn.jpg|Summers sisters S5BUFFY1.jpg|Buffy, Dawn after the funeral sarah-s1-096.jpg|Buffy, Giles & Slayer Handbook Category:Galleries Category:Buffy Summers